


Bonus Round

by maximumfudanshi



Series: Private Showing universe [3]
Category: BORN (band), MEJIBRAY
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:12:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6502015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maximumfudanshi/pseuds/maximumfudanshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of "The Safeword", Tsuzuku and Koichi take a shower together. Tsuzuku’s libido is inexhaustible, a force to be reckoned with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonus Round

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place right after “The Safeword”, make sure to read that first for context!

“Shower, or sleep?”

“Shower,” Koichi answered. He didn’t know if he’d be able to stand up to take one, but he knew he wouldn’t want to sleep, not until he no longer felt like a Jackson Pollack painting. He let Tsuzuku and Ryoga lead him, half-carry him, down the hall toward Tsuzuku’s bathroom.

Ryoga pushed open the door and turned on the lights, while Tsuzuku leaned him against the counter and began to undress him. He draped Koichi’s expensive sweater over the towel rack under the bassist’s watchful eye. He knew Koichi would kick his ass if he had stained it when he came on his face, so he’d probably have to hand wash it. It would be worth it though, for the fun they’d had with him. Ryoga was running the water to warm as he helped Koichi out of his jeans and his underwear, sticky with his release. Koichi grimaced at the sensation of the fabric moving over his oversensitized cock and Tsuzuku smiled to himself, tempted to torment him further.

Once he was naked, the vocalists helped him into the water and he tuned them out. He was kneeling on the floor of the shower, letting the water run over his face when he noticed Tsuzuku was still there, watching him. Ryoga passed back by the open door, grinning at his boyfriend, “You’re so obvious, babe.”

Ryoga grabbed Tsuzuku, wresting him out of his shirt with a quick kiss to the back of his neck. The next thing Koichi knew Tsuzuku was nude, stepping into the shower behind him, Ryoga’s hand on his back pushing him onward. He might have complained; no one had asked him if he wanted company. But gentle hands running were through his hair as his bandmate began to wash it for him, fingers combing out tangles of drying cum. He closed his eyes and let it be.

“I made this mess, I guess I have to clean it up, right?” Tsuzuku laughed once Ryoga was gone.

“Damn right.” Koichi was sure he would have eventually found the energy to wash his own hair, but this was better. 

Eventually Tsuzuku offered him a hand and pulled him to his feet, helped him lean against the wall as he ran slick, soapy hands over his arms, his chest, down to his thighs. It felt wonderful after the tension of their earlier scene, and Tsuzuku was gorgeous to watch, dark hair clinging to his neck, intent, appreciative gaze on Koichi’s body as he worked and… 

His cock half hard, drops of water beading from the jewelry. No way. Tsuzuku couldn’t possibly want another round already. But Koichi knew better, knew that Tsuzuku’s libido was inexhaustible, a force to be reckoned with. 

And indeed, the other was looking up then, making eye contact as his hands slid over Koichi’s ass, squeezing as he leaned in to kiss him. Kissing Tsuzuku was always amazing, split tongue tangling with his piercings, and he kissed back eagerly as Tsuzuku groped him. He felt the vocalist’s cock jump, brushing against his leg, as he moaned. Then Tsuzuku was kissing his neck, nipping possessively and Koichi brought his own hands to wrap around his waist. 

He couldn’t believe he was getting turned on again already after what they’d just done to him. He was sure he would cry again if anyone touched his tender cock. But Tsuzuku’s hand was slipping up between his legs, behind his balls, rubbing teasingly over his hole, and his arousal was swelling in spite of how exhausted he was just thinking about Tzusuku’s appetites.

“Oh, fuck,” his head hit the tile as he trembled.

“Mmm, yes?” came the smug answer as a finger pushed against him, massaging. Tsuzuku rubbed him for a moment more, feeling him relax into the sensation, then pushed slowly inside, reveling in the first clench of muscles and then the welcoming relaxation.

It had been months since Koichi had had anything except a toy inside him. Tsuzuku was only giving him one finger, but his hand was warm, real and familiar, and it was enough. He didn’t know if he could take more with only water as lube anyway. 

Tsuzuku was curling his finger slowly, enjoy the soft warmth of Koichi, looking forward to that feeling around his cock again someday soon, as he searched for his prostate. He found it, with one slow thrust, and then another, Koichi’s head banging back against the wall again as he cried out. He reached out his other hand to grasp the bassists growing erection, but Koichi shook his head, legs shaking as he moaned, “No, no, don’t. I can’t take it.”

Tsuzuku groaned at that, amazed at how sensitive and vulnerable they had made him. The sadist in him want to tell Koichi that he could take it, he would take it; wanted to torture his cock until he cried again. But he took mercy, left his lovely pink cock alone and began to push another finger inside him instead. He had given him a safeword, but he didn’t want to make him used it. He wanted this to be as good for the other as it was for him, and he had had years of their uncommitted but passionate play to teach him Koichi’s limits.

“You’re so tight, Koi. I’ve missed this, missed fucking you,” He showered Koichi with quiet praise and fingered him slowly. He let him throw an arm over his shoulder, took some of his weight as he grabbed the back of his thigh and pulled his leg up, spreading him to see his fingers sinking in. 

“Oh, more, more, don’t stop, I’m almost-” Koichi was tense, hips rolling, pushing his fingers deeper. 

He was desperate to touch himself, but Koichi needed his support, leaving his cock aching. The thought of making Koichi come just by fingering him was a great motivator though, and he put all his effort into it, hitting his prostate relentlessly, watching the blissful expression crossing his face.

“Right there, Tsuzuku, oh, I-” he bit his lip, went quiet as he came. Tsuzuku didn’t stop, forcing thick spurts of cum from him with each thrust of his fingers.

Tsuzuku would have loved to continue, to torture him past his orgasm, but instead he pulled his fingers out slowly, Koichi moaning low in response. He finally took ahold of his own cock, biting down on Koichi’s shoulder at the first contact. He jerked himself off with one hand against Koichi’s bony hip, the bassist’s arms still around him. He was close already, breathing heavily against soft skin as he built himself up, rubbing precum against Koichi’s thigh to be washed away instantly. And then as shaky fingers traced his spine, he came, biting hard again, painting Koichi’s stomach. He didn’t get to enjoy the sight long, his cum rinsed away quickly under the warm water. 

What was left was Koichi, pink cheeked and exhausted as he always was after a good fuck, red bruises forming on his neck. He really had missed this, was glad, relieved, that Ryoga had wanted it too. He knew they needed to talk about it, that it wasn’t fair to spring all this on his friend and then leave him in the dark about so much. But it was hard, trying to put into words something so unconventional. He pressed a kiss to a blossoming hickey, distracted, searching every word he knew for a way to explain why he needed Koichi to stay.

**Author's Note:**

> This feels really weak to me, but I had most of the material already, and it advances the plot a tiny bit at the end. Not that this is ever going to be a plot heavy series...


End file.
